The World's Greatest
by Lonely in Russia
Summary: A songfic to R Kelly's World's Greatest. Just some musings on the 'world's greatest' (A.K.A. Kai)


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Beyblade or any of it's characters or plot. Damn shame…

Songfic to 'World's Greatest' by R Kelly.

Yes I KNOW the song was originally about boxing, but my little sister decided to make me write a Beyblade songfic to it, so NER!

****

The World's Greatest

__

I am a mountain, I am a tall tree, oh

Kai stood at the stern of the ship, pondering vaguely how he felt like he was re-enacting Titanic to some extent. He stood tall, his back straight and his head high, focussing on the ocean in front of him as it seemed to disappear beneath the ship as it moved silently forward, through the blue midst.

__

I am a swift wind, sweeping the country.

I am a river, down in the valley, oh

Kai's scarf billowed around him, and as the rest of his team walked up behind him, each could sense the authority radiating from their captain. Everybody could, it was something that was solely and predominantly Kai. Even people who did not know the boy could sense emotion that flowed from him, in a way devoid of words or smiles. Kai didn't need words to convey himself, he just…was, and people could sense this.

__

And I am a vision, and I can see clearly.

Kai was the voice of reason in the team, and although sometimes they may not have liked his decisions, Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny knew that what Kai decided was the right thing.

__

If anybody asks you who I am

Just stand up tall, look 'em in the face and say

People were drawn to Kai, it was a trait that the Japanese blader had, he was magnetic to look at. Everywhere the team went, people would be mystified by Kai, and although he knew it, he rarely paid any attention. Kai's good looks made many heads turn, and the way he walked, a sort of arrogant swagger, made people look twice. But Kai looked…cold…and so people would more often than not walk up to the rest of his team, who generally walked a little way behind, and would ask about Kai.

__

'I'm that star up in the sky

I'm that mountain peak up high

Hey I made it, hmm, I'm the world's greatest.

And I'm that little bit of hope,

When my back's against the ropes

I can feel it, hmm, I'm the world's greatest.'

Kai had come so far, and although he knew that he wasn't perfect and still endeavoured to be, his team mates knew that Kai had overcome the worst of situations, and this made his coldness towards them acceptable. After all, he had called them friends, and that was all they needed. 

Kai had lived in the Abbey with his grandfather, and had become the best Blader there, but when his desire for Black Dranzer overpowered him and he destroyed a good part of the abbey, his memories of the awful Russian Abbey were erased, and he set about making a name for himself as a Beyblader. It wasn't until the Russian tournament that Kai's memories returned to him. His dreams began plaguing him with visions of his grandfather, and when he decided to sneak around the abbey, he met Boris, who had been his childhood tormentor.

__

I am a giant, I am an eagle, oh

I am a lion down in the jungle.

I am a marching band, I am the people, oh

I am a helping hand, I am a hero.

Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny were probably the only reason Kai managed to fight his desire for Black Dranzer. They told him that he was their friend, and it was their kindness that, in the end, managed to convince Kai that his grandfather was evil, and that Kai wasn't.

__

If anybody asks you who I am

Just stand up tall, look 'em in the face and say

So now Kai respected his team, and was a little less colder towards them.

__

'I'm that star up in the sky

I'm that mountain peak up high

Hey I made it, hmm, I'm the world's greatest, hmm.

And I'm that little bit of hope,

When my back's against the ropes

I can feel it, hmm, I'm the world's greatest.'

Sensing a presence behind him, Kai turned to see his fellow teammates. Regarding them with sparkling, crimson eyes, he gave a small smile before turning around again, and didn't flinch when they walked up beside him, Tyson putting his hand on Kai's shoulder and grinning. Kai continued staring ahead and felt his cold defences being drawn down as his friends' idle chatter sounded around him, and he stared into the sunset.


End file.
